


Tongue Games (Satan x F!Reader x Beelzebub)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral, Tail Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: a little competitive tonguing between the 4th and 6th born
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date? Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 54





	Tongue Games (Satan x F!Reader x Beelzebub)

“Let’s play seven minutes in heaven” they said “It will be fun” they said. They didn’t say that you’d have almost all of the brothers fighting over you and they certainly didn’t say that there would be a prize involved: you, which is probably why the brothers were fighting over you. Granted, the game started out innocent enough. Just a normal game with a few embarrassing moments here and there and random succubi you didn’t even know that Asmo decided to have over. Speaking of him, he’s the reason this game got out of control. Someone should have known better than to assume that playing with the Avatar of Lust would end in an innocent game of seven minutes in heaven like you’d see in those teenage stories. What went from “I’m sorry if I’m too close, (Y/N).” and “Maybe one kiss….” went to “I dare you to stand in the closet in just your underwear and see where it goes!” Which is exactly how you had gotten yourself here. Well, and then some. 

At first, you got partnered with Satan, which was great in your eyes. The Avatar of Wrath in a tiny space with you and in just his underwear? No complaints here! But before you could even attempt to disappear with him, Asmo chimned in, “awe! Beel looks so sad…. Maybe he should go too!” Which was met with an immediate, “Are you crazy? No!” By Satan and a smug smirk by Asmo, “why? Are you scared Beel’s got the upper hand? Don’t worry… I’m sure (Y/N) wouldn’t mind both of you! Right, (Y/N), Darling?” You glared at Asmo but honestly, he had a point. You really wouldn’t mind both of them there, like, what’s the worst that can happen? “It’s okay Satan… just let him come.” you even gave Beel a small, encouraging smile because you’re sure he needed that. Satan was less than amazed by your decision, but whatever. He mentally weighed the pros and cons and it just wasn’t worth giving up an opportunity to be alone, or almost alone, with you, not to him at least. So, all three of you stripped down to your underwear, which was already uncomfortable in itself because not only was everyone staring at you, but you were also surrounded by two very good looking, half naked men. 

And now you’re in the closet. It’s not too tight, thank God, and you only have to be in here for seven minutes, but also if you took two steps back or forward you’d be in someone’s chest, although part of you knew that that is exactly what they wanted. “We don’t have to do anything, (Y/N).” It was Beel who spoke first. Ever the sweetheart he is, but Satan disagreed. “No. You don’t have to do anything Beel…” but that’s all he could get out. He’s already embarrassed as it is, you know? He was glad to have been chosen to go in here with you because maybe it would give him time to confess or just be bold and make a move, but now Beel is here and he kind of just ruined that. “What do you mean?” And apparently the guy is dumb, too. Satan rolled his eyes, although he’s sure neither you nor Beel saw that, “I mean that I had plans coming in here an---” “I’m not stopping you, Satan.” Okay…. Okay maybe Beel has a point and it actually kind of helps, too. “But maybe I had plans, too.” 

You could feel Beel’s arms wrap around your waist from behind you. Did anyone bother to include you into these plans? Tell you about them? “Beel?” God, he’s glad the room is dark because his face is definitely a little flushed right now. He pulled you against his chest and even without your hands, you can feel his abs because they’re pressing into your back now, “yeah?” But before you could ask what he was doing, Satan reached out his own hands, wrapping them around your waist, too, and growling a bit when he can feel Beel’s already on there, “is he doing something, (Y/N)? Never let anyone make you feel uncomfortable.” Uncomfortable? Hell, you were starting to heat up! And you’re pretty sure that both of them could feel it. Someone’s breath was tickling your neck now and you couldn’t quite figure out who it was until they spoke, “although something tells me you’re not uncomfortable.” You’re tensing up at Satan’s words, feeling him press up against you, the thin materials of your underwears doing little to hide each other’s bodies, and then, of course, there was also Beel pressing up against your back, “as a matter of fact, you don’t seem bothered at all.”

Beel took a deep breath and you only heard it because he, too, was right by your neck, licking over it right after, “I smell something delicious…” delicious? Oh… You instinctively clenched your legs together, which made Satan laugh a bit. Is it too late for you to notice that his hand was between your thighs? “I don’t… it’s because you’re so close!” You wanted to protest and it made it even worse since you literally couldn’t see them. You didn’t know their next move and yet they seemed to know exactly where your body was and how you were placing your feet, your hands, your everything. “Do you not like it?” There was an almost sadness in Beel’s voice and it kind of made you feel bad because that’s not it at all, “No I… I like it a lot… actually…” It’s just a little embarrassing to admit that to two guys at once, don’t you think? As soon as you said that, you could feel Beel’s hands move up to cup your breasts, squeezing them gently in his hands as if he was scared of hurting you, but he was doing quite the opposite, actually. “Beel…” Your voice must’ve given the pleasure away because Satan didn’t like that at all and moved his hand a little further up between your thighs, right to your core, “Beel? No… he’s not the one doing this.” before letting his finger push your panties between your folds, wiggling his digits around a bit before pulling back away. 

Time. He was getting short on time, is what Satan thought. His other hand moved up to cup your cheek, kissing you swiftly, partially because of time and partially because he’s already a blushing mess. Just because you can’t see that or hear that, doesn’t mean his cheeks aren’t flushed. He dropped to his knees almost too easily, taking your panties with him and grinning mischievously to himself when the smell of your arousal hit his nostrils, “hm…. I like your smell, kitten.” a small gasp escaped you when the cold air hit your burning core, and Beel must’ve noticed too because he wasn’t happy. “Don’t take my food, Satan.” He sounded almost… angry? No… possessive. He sounded possessive of you and damn if that didn’t do something completely different to you, in a good way of course. His hand moved from your breast to your face, too, turning your head to kiss your lips almost too sweetly before going down your neck, down your back, falling to his knees as well. 

But Satan was a step ahead. 

While Beel was busy giving you sensual kisses, Satan shifted into his demon form, using his tail to his advantage by letting it wrap around your leg, all the way around your upper thigh until the tip of it poked at your clit, making you gasp again and push your ass back against Beel, except this time, you pushed right into his hands, “This feels nice….” “B-Beel! Satan!” You were embarrassed by Beel’s words and Satan’s actions, but also, you’re not about to stop them, “yes? Oh right, I should probably taste test.” You didn’t need to see Satan to know he was grinning right now because he thinks he’s winning, but you also weren’t prepared for his hot tongue on your clit which made you take in a sharp breath and reach your hands down into his hair, “horns…. You’re not playing fair…” You wished you could see him right now, too. He always looked good in his demon form, at least to you. “You don’t win games by playing fair, Kitten.” 

“That’s why we don’t.” Beel spoke next, squeezing your ass cheeks before spreading them and for a second you were scared of what he might do, but then you felt him at your soaked entrance. His tongue was quick to push into your wet core and you found yourself falling forward a bit, using Satan’s horns as leverage to keep from falling completely. The demon in front of you growled, although you didn’t know if it was because you were gripping his horns so tightly or if it was because Beel was taking the lead. “Focus on me, Kitten.” His mouth latched onto your clit, sucking gently although it was enough to get the pleasure soaring through you. “S-Satan… oh!” You tried to keep quiet, but Beel pushed his tongue deeper, pumping it in and out of your cunt while massaging your cheeks and you really didn’t know who was doing what better.

Satan’s tail snuck up a little more, using the freedom up top to circle over your still covered breasts, although the ridges in his tail made sure to brush over your nipples, giving them just the attention that they needed. 

“Hghn…” Your grip on Satan’s horns tightened as his tongue returned to flicking. Both of them were quiet now, focusing more on giving you pleasure so that only the wet sounds of their tongues against your heat and your moans could be heard. A loud moan escaped you right then when Beel’s tongue seemed to brush against a particularly good spot and he took immediate note of that, opening his mouth wide and eating sloppily as his tongue dug deeper, brushing against it each time, “B-Beel….n-not… I will…” Satan sucked on your clit again, swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud every once in a while while his tail continued to stimulate your breasts as well, “c-cum…. I’ll… cum…” “Do it.. I want to taste you…” it was Beel who spoke and as he did, his hot breath tickled your entrance, making you clench around nothing before his tongue pushed back in. 

His words were embarrassing and Satan didn’t help with his expertise on your clit. His hands even moved up to brush along your inner thighs, making you shudder and bring a hand up to your mouth. No way were you trying to alert everyone on the sensation that just rushed through your body as you came undone. Beel’s grip on your hips tightened, trying to keep you still as he feels your walls pulse and twitch around his tongue, which is eagerly flicking inside of you to collect your orgasm, “hm…” and the humming added another sensual vibration to it. Satan still abused your clit as you cried out against your hand, gripping his horn tightly with the other hand and pushing his face closer to your core, too, while he tried to keep you steady as well. “That’s it…. I wish you were riding my face instead.” “You taste so good” “I want to feel you come undone on my tongue.” “I made you feel the best, (Y/N).” “You look so good, Kitten.” “I want more, (Y/N).” Their words were resonating in your mind as you tried to calm down from the orgasm, still trapped between them as they pulled their faces away. Beel was kissing along the back of your legs and Satan moved up to your lower abdomen, “(Y/N)...” “Kitten…” 

Suddenly the door opened and you immediately stiffened, scrambling to cover yourself with your hands, but both of them were quick to stand up. Satan shielded you with his body, glaring at the intruder at the door, which was of course no other than Asmodeus himself, while Beel moved quickly to block the door too. As he walked, you could see his very prominent erection in his boxers and it immediately caused your mouth to water; he looked delicious too. You couldn’t help sneaking a glance over Satan’s shoulder, either, and found him bulging as well. Sudden need arose within you again and you clenched your thighs together, although you decided to be so bold and move your hands around Satan to at least feel over his most private part, which immediately had him stiffen, “Kitten…” and a pout appeared on your lips, “yes? I want to play some more…” 

Beel’s heaad turned back toward you and he was quick to shut the door in Asmo’s face, “keep this door locked, Asmo. We’ll be in here for a while… She would like to have a taste, too.” 


End file.
